


There's no Cell Reception in Space

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [11]
Category: DCU
Genre: Funny, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Barry goes into labor while Hal is off world. Let's just say he's angry about it. (And Dinah doesn't deserve any of this, except the apple fritter.)





	There's no Cell Reception in Space

The Watchtower was quiet. It was a Friday night and most of the League were out living their non-super powered lives. It seemed even the super villains had better things to do than evil tonight.

Well, the Watchtower was almost quiet, just two people left. 

Unlike the station, they were not quiet.

“….Hello! This is Hal Jordan. I’m not at the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep-thing and I’ll get back to you when I can.”

“HAL. I SWEAR TO GOD. IF YOU DON’T PICK UP, I’M DIVORCING YOUR ASS AND TAKING OUR SON WITH ME.”

Barry closed out of the call for the sixth time, gasping in pain as Dinah continued to tell him to breathe. He really, really regretted getting pregnant right now. This was hell. And Hal wasn’t even here! That ass.

“Barry, I already told you he’s off-world”, Dinah sighed, wincing as Barry clamped down on her hand that he was holding in a death grip, “He’s not going to be able to get any of your calls until he gets back.”

Dropping his head back against one of the uncomfortable, small, ugly beds in the Watchtower’s emergency room, Barry groaned, “Ugh, I know! But I hate him, and he should suffer as much as I am right now.”

Dinah snorted, nodding along to try and keep Barry happy, “Yeah, it’s definitely not a nice move to be off planet when your husband’s giving birth.”

Another roll of pain went through Barry and he yelled, “I’m calling him again!”

Dinah would have thrown her hands up in exasperation if only one of them wasn’t currently being crushed by an angry speedster. Hal was going to be hearing this from Barry from a long time, but he’d definitely be hearing it from Dinah for a while as well. This was not how she’d been planning to spend her evening. 

This was supposed to just be another routine, quiet patrol night. 

“…get back to you when I can.”

“I’M LITERALLY GOING TO KILL YOU HAL. YOU’D BETTER NOT COME BACK TO EARTH, BECAUSE IF YOU DO IT’S NOT GOING TO BE A VILLIAN YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT.”

And here Dinah had thought she had the scariest scream on the team. Dinah sighed again. She’d honestly take a super-villain right now. 

“IT’S BEEN HALF AN HOUR HAL. A. HALF. HOUR.”

Barry tossed the phone down and yelled again. Dinah just held his hand. This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hal walked in about six hours later with donuts. He had three dozen of them.

Barry didn’t yell, because the baby was sleeping, and he was trying not to choke on donuts, but there were some terse words before Hal could hold their son. 

Dinah left before she heard much, but something along the lines of cell reception in space and a threat about bringing more donuts was exchanged. She snagged an apple fritter on her way out and considered forgiving Hal.

Donuts were pretty good recompense.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hellobookgeekforlife who has waited very very patiently.


End file.
